


A Night at the Pearl

by Bowm8935



Series: Fenders Week 2016 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fenders, M/M, Smut, basically its porn without plot, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is dead, left in the Fade. When the old gang gets together for a final drink, Anders is treated to an unexpected treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I always have happy endings. Let's try something different.
> 
> Beta'd by mnemosynea to calm down my horrific nerves :)

It happened because of the ale.

This was one thing Anders knew to be a fact, just as he knew the sky was blue, flowers were beautiful, and Hawke was _dead_.

One moment they were reminiscing at the table, the old gang back together for one last hurrah in the name of their fearless leader. The next thing he knew, he was shoved up against the door to his room at the Pearl, moans falling from his lips as he desperately tried to fit the key into the hole to let them inside.

Finally he succeeded, and they fell backwards into the room. Before he could adjust to his new surroundings, Fenris had slammed the door shut and pushed Anders back up against it, growling as he pressed kisses down the length of his neck. Anders tilted his head back, gasping at the feeling, hands clutching the elf’s waist to pull him closer. A whine tumbled from his lips as he felt Fenris’ hard shaft pressed up against his own, too many clothes in the way.

As though he had the same thought, Fenris’ hands moved to work at the buckles on Anders’ coat, deftly plucking them apart as though he had done it a million times before. Once finished, he shoved it off, leaning forward to first nibble, then bite at the mage’s collarbone, eliciting a loud cry as the pleasure/pain flashed through Anders’ body. Anders’ hips bucked forward into Fenris, his cock hard and aching for more. His robes felt heavy against his sensitive body, and he reached forward to loosen the ties, desperate to get them off. Fenris let out a low growl, and Anders felt his hands ripped away to be slammed against the door above his head, held tightly by the wrists by the elf. He whined, grinding into Fenris, frustrated.

Anders felt hot breath on his neck as the elf chuckled, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “All in good time, mage.” He felt the outer shell of his ear being nibbled, and moaned, slamming his head back into the door.

Fenris pulled back, Anders mourning the sudden loss of heat. Before he could complain, Fenris tugged his own tunic over his head, a smirk on his lips when Anders’ breath hitched at the sight of toned muscles accented by the silver lines spread throughout his chest. Anders shivered as the same long fingers reached forward, removing the robes from his pale body. Fenris’ eyes widened when he saw that Anders wore no smalls underneath, becoming dark and full of lust. He lunged forward again to give Anders a bruising kiss, pulling their bodies flush. Fenris’ skin was hot to the touch, causing the burning fire already raging within Anders to flame even higher. He moaned when one lyrium-lined hand reached between them, curving around his aching cock. The pace was slow, as Fenris’ hand slid up, twisted, and then back down to repeat. Anders undulated against him, hot and panting, as indiscernible words and noises of need fell from his lips.

“Fenris… Fenris, please…” he begged, not entirely sure what he was asking for. The elf’s gaze turned wicked and he let go suddenly, one hand latching onto Anders’ wrist and yanking him toward the bed. Anders followed willingly, falling into the soft mattress with a quiet “ _oomph_!” Fenris stood over him, eyes raking up and down his naked, writhing body. In a torturously slow movement, he reached down to pull off his trousers, smalls going with them. Anders gaped when he saw the sheer size of the elf’s length, standing proud and ready. He flipped over to his belly then, suddenly acutely aware of what he desired, wiggling his ass at the man.

A huff of laughter escaped Fenris, and Anders heard him open a drawer near the bed, digging around until he found what he was looking for. A soft _pop_ of a cork was followed by a dripping sound, and Anders let out a loud moan when a finger traced his entrance before slowly sinking in.

“ _Ohmakeryesthatfeelssogood._ Fenris, _please_ , I need more,” he gibbered, pleasure coursing through him as the finger bent and prodded, searching for something. It slipped out, only to return with another, still exploring until they scraped across the spot that made Anders keen loudly. He bucked back into the fingers, desperate for more. They continued moving slowly, stretching and rubbing, a third inserted to help the process along. Soon he was reduced to only a blabbering mess, nonsensical words spilling out of his mouth.

Then the fingers withdrew, and the bed dipped as Fenris climbed on, hands gripping Anders’ waist and pulling at him to turn over. Anders obliged, flat on his back, looking up at the elf as his lower lip trembled in anticipation. Fenris took another handful of oil and lathered it over his length before reaching down to hook the mage’s legs on his shoulders. Then he rolled his hips forward, sinking slowly into Anders until he was sheathed up to the hilt. He froze, eyes closed and head tilted up, panting softly.

Anders felt he might go crazy if Fenris didn’t move soon. He wriggled a bit, eliciting a low growl from the elf. Fenris started to pull back, slowly, moving until he was almost completely out before thrusting back in. His body was tight as he kept his movements measured and controlled, attempting to remain at a steady pace. Anders let out a low moan, reaching down to his own neglected cock, only to have Fenris growl again and slap his hand away. His protests were lost when Fenris wrapped his fingers around him, pumping in time to his thrusts.

Anders felt himself approaching the edge, the heat rising within him as Fenris started to speed up, the elf’s lips pulled back and teeth bared as he lost himself in the movements. “Fenris, I can’t… I-I… I’m gonna…” He stuttered, trying to let the elf know what was coming.

Fenris’ eyes fluttered open and he leaned down, his thrusts growing faster, deeper. “Come for me, mage,” he snarled, crashing his lips into Anders’. Anders saw stars then, his wail swallowed by Fenris as he bucked up, his spend spilling over his belly. He felt Fenris tense up, a small groan falling from his throat and then the pulsing of his shaft, the elf having followed him over the edge. Fenris continued to thrust languidly, working to draw out both of their pleasure until there was nothing left.

Anders felt Fenris slide out and flop onto his back, and he rolled over, resting his head on his chest. He was drunk, true, but he was cognizant enough to know that when morning came, they’d most likely go their separate ways. He intended to get a good cuddle in before that happened.

An arm pulled him closer, and they laid like that, Fenris’ breath evening out as he slipped into the Fade. Anders smiled, letting his eyes drift closed as he followed him, reveling in the feeling of being sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke


End file.
